Your fall
by Helwi
Summary: When all hopes are down, when the end is near, is it possible to think of one's future? Oneshot


Name: Your fall

Rating: T

Statut: Oneshot.

Concerned series: .hack universe

Concerned Characters: unknown.

Pairing: unknown.

Universe: from the end of the first version. End of The World.

Summary: When all hopes are down, when the end is near, is this possible to think of one's future?

Disclamer: Every characters appearing in this story are the property of Bandai, Project .hack along with all their people whose names I never bothered to remember. I am not using any of their names to make profits and have no other goal than entertaining myself (and hopefully others of course:))

Disclamer 2: This is was _supposed to be_ a song fic, therefor it _contained_ a music lyrics made by _someone else than me_. Author's rights is killing me, but the song was Creeping In My Soul  sung by Christine Lorentzen. I'm not sure, but I think this is from Bionicle. I didn't put it in. It's not really necessary now, but I still put the references if you are ever interested. _This is not a poetry._ The different textes are just for visibility.

A/N: Well, here's one oneshot based on a song. Funny, I never thought I would make one. My first posted fanfiction. It's rather short though. I made it quickly. It's more like a tribute I made to a certain character. I'll let you guess, but if you know enough on the serie, it's pretty easy to figure it out (or at least, I hope so). I'll try to improve my grammar and all...I'm a stranger so I'm still learning...

Enjoy!

* * *

Your Fall

Only white. I can't see anymore... Where are you? Where have you been? I missed you...

But you're not here are you?

Even if you said you'll always be here for me, you're not here anymore.

You left me.

Or, have you?

_------------------------------------- _

_The smile which crept on the face grew bigger. Nothing could stop them from coming. A single will was not enough anymore. It has never been enough anyway. The snow kept falling on the field like it always did. The rocks were barely visible in all this white. As was the figures who ran through it. The single one in the front was slowing down. _

_The end. Is it?_

_ ---------------------------------- _

You told me we fought. You showed me your..._my_...aquitances.

We spent time together and I felt it was meant to be. Was it?

You told me we were heroes _here._ Why did you always refered to my place as _here_,

as if it was different from yours?

Were you... Are you different from me?

You smell nice you know, and you always give me good things.

The others did too. But it was different.

Yes,_ different._

Different like you and me?

Is this why I am the only one fighting now?

Is this why everyone left, exept for me?

Is this why you left me?

Because I am _different?_

_ -----------------------------------  
_

_Huffed breaths echoing. It wasn't normal here. Nobody would tire off. Noboby could tire off. But still... None of the figures acknowledged this. They just moved. Soon they formed a circle. _

_One single dot in the center._

_------------------------------------ _

I am the only one fighting now because you are different. Because you were _all _different.

I know this. I _always_ knew this.

But still...

You were there for me before.

Why can't you be here _now?_

They caught up on me.

No matter what I did.

_------------------------------------ _

_Steps on the snow and dreading feelings in the air. The fear could be pierced. But where did it came from? Nobody knew anymore. Despear can do this to people. They renounce to all their feelings and face everything. Because there is nothing else to do. _

_It won't be enough though..._

_-------------------------------------- _

It's painful. But I dont know what _it_ is

Is _it_ the feeling of loosing myself forever?

Or the knowledge that I'll never see you again?

Dying... It was possible for me.

But there is nothing else for me to await...

Than oblivion.

No dream.

No wish.

Not even darkness.

Nothingness.

And you're not here.

I wanted you to be here.

I wanted you to be with me.

I want you to be with me.

Please be with me.

_-------------------------------------------- _

_Being alone is a terrible thing. But sometime it is preferable. One of them came closer. they all came closer, their spears raised, they shoot. There is nothing to do. _

_Not anymore._

_--------------------------------------------- _

I can feel.

You told me you couldn't.

But you still felt... feel for me.

You said you _liked _me.

I can feel when I'm killed.

It' painful.

But I don't really know... if it could ever be more painful...

Than your loss.

This feeling...

...Is what is _really_ killing me.

_---------------------------------------- _

_The scream which shot through the white plain paralyzed them. Some quivered. Some loosed it. They weren't used to it. But most of them knew. They holded tight. _

_And the screaming continued._

_--------------------------------------- _

Shivers in my body.

Their weapons on me.

I can feel, I can smell.

You can't.

Is this why you're not answering me?

When I shout your name and...

_----------------------------------- _

_Limp figure one the ground. It wasn't supposed to be here. But it was. The steps were causious, the legs were shacking. Is this what it was? To see... to trigger an end? _

_Is this what it's like to be a murderer?_

_----------------------------------- _

I want to be with you.

I want you to be here with me.

I want to stay as me...

...and you as you.

Why aren't you '_you'_ anymore?

Why did you leave me?

You liar.

_------------------------------------- _

_Movements, faint, from the ground. The alert was high. they were all astonished by the horror of the scene. Never before had they seen one with so much strenght. So much will. _

_But it was fading..._

_-------------------------------------- _

I'll seek for _you._

No matter how long I have to search.

No matter if I'm not _me_ anymore.

No matter if I'm not here anymore.

No matter if I'm dead.

You promised you'll always be there for me.

_I'_m going to be there for you.

No matter if _I _do not exist anymore.

_You'_ll be here.

This is all which matter.

_--------------------------------------- _

_Finaly they approached. The leader came first, inspecting the figure for a moment. Then, he raised his spear and stroke. There were no sound this time. But a light came out and the figure vanished._

_There were no more of her. _

_Ever._

_---------------------------------------- _

I lost _me_, but _you_'ll be there.

It_ has_ to be you.

Nothing..._No one_ else.

I'll be waiting.

You...are...

* * *

A/N 2: Here it is. You may have guessed already, but the speaker was Mia just before and during her deletion. The person she is talking to is Elk of course. I'm not sure if Mia was alone when she wa deleted, but she is here. It can be seen as another explanation as to why Macha attached itself to Endrance and so did his lost weapon. The will of Mia is seeking him, since she lost herself. 

Sorry I didn't warned about the character death, but if I did, there would be no point in hidding the character in the first place. (°°')

Anyway, I just listened to the song mentioned earlier while drawing a Mia/Elk and it just pop up. There is no real reason to it... unless you count 'unleashing' myself or something...

The reason why there is two textes is because the one in italic was put to replace the lyrics of the song, meaning they aren't really connected and can be read separately. I'm not sure if you like the style...

Thank you for reading.

Hope you enjoyed it ! Or at least, you weren't bored...

Reviews of all sort are welcomed. Flamings too if they are constructive.


End file.
